An on-line trading platform allows users to search for items that may be of interest to them, using a web browser application. A user may find an item listed by an on-line trading application by entering keywords into the search box provided on an associated web page or by browsing through the list of categories on the home page of an on-line trading application. After a list of search results is returned, a user may click on a search result from the list to view the details of the associated item. The details may include a picture of the item, as well as the description that provides further details about the item.